


In Just Over His Head:  Day 1 (1/10)

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Sylar comes through on his part of the bet.





	In Just Over His Head:  Day 1 (1/10)

Title: In Just Over His Head:  Day 1 (1/10)  
Author:  
Characters: Mohinder/Sylar  
Rating: PG for this chapter, NC-17 in later chapters.  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 918  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary:  Sylar comes through on his part of the bet.  
Table/Prompt:  Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) 's AU/What if...?  
A/N:  This is a continuation of Checkmate.  Each story will be a day during the month of Sylar being Mohinder's slave.  Hope everyone enjoys.  Much thanks to my beta and brainstorm partner [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/).  I couldn't have done it without you hun.

[Checkmate](http://flying-monkees.livejournal.com/29055.html#cutid1)

Mohinder opened his door and was surprised to see Sylar standing there.He hadn’t actually expected the other man to hold up his end of the bargain.Stepping aside, he silently let Sylar into his apartment and closed the door behind him.

 

“I didn’t think you’d actually show up.”Mohinder said as he walked into the living room, Sylar following behind him.

 

“I don’t welsh on bets, Mohinder.You would’ve gone through with your end of the deal if I’d won.”Sylar shrugged.“I’m at your command for a month, what do you want to do to me?” he smirked, leaning against the wall and crossed his ankles as he stared at Mohinder.

 

Mohinder opened his mouth, not sure how to answer.He hadn’t really thought about it, sure that Sylar wouldn’t actually go through with it.Now that Sylar was here he had no idea what to do with him.Thinking quickly, he looked around the apartment.

 

“I want you to clean my place up.Make it nice and neat.”Mohinder said, grasping at straws.He mentally groaned.What the hell was he thinking?Sylar must’ve shown up expecting to tease him and here he was, letting him stay.How was he going to get out of this?

 

Sylar raised an eyebrow at Mohinder and then nodded.“If that’s what you want.You know,” he said as he leaned in to whisper into Mohinder’s ear, “you can have me do anything you want.Anything at all.”He chuckled, pulling back and heading into the bathroom to hunt for cleaning supplies.

 

Mohinder groaned and closed his eyes.He’d gotten himself into this mess, now he had to figure out how to make Sylar want to leave before the thirty days were up.There was no way he was going to be able to deal with the other man being so close every day.He went to the door and jerked it open as he shouted over his shoulder.“I’ll be back in a few hours.I trust you to do a good job.”

 

He left quickly, not waiting for an answer.At least this way he wouldn’t have to be near the infuriating man.And without him to play with, Sylar would grow bored and give up on this insanity.

 

*

 

Mohinder returned home three hours after he left.There was no way Sylar would still be at the apartment, and he was hoping he wouldn’t return.Unlocking his door, the first thing he noticed was a distinct smell.It smelled like a combination of lemons, bleach and pine.Closing the door behind him, he walked into the living room and his jaw dropped.

 

The apartment had been cleaned from top to bottom.All the furniture and knick-knacks had been dusted along with the books and the bookcase.The pillows on the couch had been fluffed and dusted as well; giving them a brighter look then they’d had that morning.Running a hand along the walls he could tell they’d been washed, possibly even scrubbed.He wandered into the kitchen where he found the counters and sink cleaned, nearly sparkling.Opening the fridge he looked inside to see that it had been cleaned out and scrubbed as well, the smell of bleach wafting up at him.He’d never expected Sylar to do this good of a job.

 

Walking down the hallway, he peeked into the bathroom and found it just as clean as the kitchen and living room, the smell of bleach and pine strong in the small room.Lastly, he started for his bedroom.Surely Sylar wouldn’t have cleaned in there too…He opened the door, finding things organized and clean.The piles of clothes that had been stacked on his dresser waiting to be put away were now hanging in the closet.Clean sheets and blankets were on the made bed along with fresh pillowcases.The window was open slightly to cut the smell of lemon and pine and the papers on his nightstand had been stacked neatly and arranged into easily reachable piles.His eyes moved around the room as he walked through it, his fingers trailing after him over the bed and dresser.

 

How in the hell had the man managed to get so much done in such a short time?It was like magic.Mohinder snorted.More like telekinesis.Figures Sylar would use his powers to help him clean.It wasn’t cheating but he had to give Sylar points for ingenuity.Shaking his head, he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the nightstand.Sitting on top of a pile of work was a folded note with his name on it.He picked it up, reading it.

 

 _“Master”,_

 __

 _I hope you find everything to your liking.I have to say, I’m a little disappointed that this is all you asked me to do.I was expecting something a bit more…challenging._

 __

 _I’ll be over tomorrow, bright and early, awaiting your next command._

 __

 _Sylar_

 __

Mohinder groaned, crumbling the note in his hand.He could hear the smirk in Sylar’s voice and he’d kill to be able to slap that smug face.What the hell was he going to do now?He certainly didn’t want Sylar coming tomorrow and he’d been so sure the other man would’ve given up after today.With a long sigh he tossed the note into the wastebasket, racking his brain for another demeaning job he could force the other man do in hopes of stopping this ridiculous game.  
  



End file.
